Running Late
by Luvviez
Summary: It's their first date, but Natsu's running a little late... (DEDICATED TO CELESTIALWIZARD)


Natsu sighed as he finished he served the last table. Stretching his limbs, he made his way to the men dressing room. He's been waiting all day for the day to end. The other day, he asked Lucy Heartfilia, his long life crush, out on a date. He promised her to meet each other at the 'Cherry Blossom Park' to start their first date. He remembered how happy she was when they planned the whole thing out. He wanted it to be perfect for both of them, nothing else mattered right now then just to get there by 6:50. It was 6:30 right now, he could make it there right on time to start the great night together.

"Dragneel! Wait a second!" Natsu's boss shouted making him stop halfway to the changing room. Finally catching up to the pinkette he gave him a grin. "I need you to work for fifteen more minutes." He explained making Natsu's eyes widen at the bald man with charcoal eyes and was warring a apron stained with meat juice.

"B-but sir, I have to-" his boss cut him off.

"No buts, get back to work, ASAP. Or you're fired." the man commanded before walking away back into the kitchen. Looking up to the clock he saw it was 6:36 now. He had to hurry and hope he wasn't to late. Grabbing a notepad, he walked to table with a small family.

"Can I take your order?"

* * *

Lucy sat at a park bench at 'Cherry Blossom Park' watching people walk by. She smiled when she saw a couple or family walk by now and then. She wanted to be like that one day...with Natsu to be exact. When the man asked her out, it was like she won the lottery. He was the boy at school who had a fan club for him, played football, and had a cheery life. But when the day he told her he wanted to go out with her, she felt the luckiest girl alive at the moment.

Of course, the fan club almost killed her when they heard the news but Natsu fended them off when they were about to attack her. They left her alone for the rest of the week, not bothering to hurt again. Later the day he defended her, he said, 'Don't worry, I'll be your dragon to fend off the bad guys so they won't hurt you.'. Smiling at the memory she leaned back on the bench.

Pulling out her phone, she looked at the time. 6:55. Her eyes widened when she saw the time. Natsu was supposed to be here by now. Dialing his number, she put the phone to her ear. A few rings later, it went to voicemail. Deciding to text him, she asked him where he was. Leaning back, she started at the phones screen for the pinkettes calling number come up or a text message allowing her phone to beep.

* * *

Sighing in relief, he walked to the dressing room where the other workers were getting changed. Pulling on a dark green long-sleeved shirt that had a gray stripe that went across the middle. He also pulled on brown cargo pants with dark green sneakers to go with his shirt, and of course his signature scaled scarf was on as well. Walking out of the changing room he glanced at the clock.

His eyes practically bulged out when he saw the time. 7:05. Almost screaming in fear, he ran out of the restaurant and started running toward the park with the cherry blossoms in it. Just then something colorful caught his eyes. Slowing down, he saw a cart with an old woman behind it selling roses. The sign read 'Rosy's Roses'. Walking up to the cart, he gazed at the colors that laid around it. "Can I help you young sir?" the lady asked.

Natsu looked up and nodded. "Can I buy some roses?"

The old woman smiled, "Of course." After picking up the roses, he thanked the woman before walking away. Pulling out his phone, he glanced at the time but was surprised to see texts and missed calls from Lucy. Panicking, he ran as fast as he could, trying not to harm the precious roses that was held in his hands.

* * *

Lucy sighed as she saw Natsu hasn't texted or called back. Did he just set her up? No, he couldn't. He was loyal, she knew that. But still, he was almost an half hour late. Rubbing her arms, she got off the bench and stood up. The blonde was about to walk away, doubting the Natsu wouldn't come, but someone calling her name stopped her.

Glancing over her shoulder, she gasped when she saw Natsu was running towards her. "Lucy!" he yelled again. Stopping short, he put his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. When he did, he stood up right to gaze at the blonde. She had on a blue sweater with gray jeans. All her hair was down and laid on her shoulders. Short story short, she was stunning.

"Natus?" she called snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Oh right. Lucy, I'm sorry I was late, my boss said I had to work overtime or I was fired. I accidentally worked later then I attended to. I came here as fast as I could, but got postponed really quick to get you these." he scratched his cheek embarrassed.

Looking down at the flowers in his hands, she saw six salmon roses. Thinking back to when her mother said about the colors and number of roses that she had. Salmon roses meant it can indicate enthusiasm, desire and excitement. And also if you give salmon roses to someone, it's a way to share your desire for someone; and they'll know how you truly feel. Six roses signify a need to be loved or cherished. She gasped when she figured out what that meant.

"So will you forgive me?" Natsu asked, handing the roses over to the blonde. She smiled at the roses before leaning forward, pressing her lips against the pinkettes making his eyes widen. Closing his eyes, he responded it eagerly, wrapping his hands around her waist as she put hers around his neck. Pulling away, Lucy leaned her head against his.

"Does that answer your question?"

He smiled at her, rubbing his nose against hers, "Yes. Now let's get this date started." Grabbing her hand, he led her down the path the had cherry blossoms surrounding them, the sun setting ahead of them.

* * *

**Luvviez: So, did you like it? This was dedicated to CelestialWizard. Thank you for the idea CelestialWizard, I hope you liked it!  
**

**So tell me how it was, did you like it or hate it?**

**Review to tell me!**


End file.
